movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Chima Movie
The Lego Chima Movie is a 2022 film based on the show Legends Of Chima. Produced by Warner Animation Group, it features the voices of Billy Crystal, Dakota Fanning, Billy Eichner, Seth Green, Asa Butterfied, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Ben Foster, Jason Alexander, Thomas Haden Church, Mark Ruffalo, Brian Cummings, Jennifer Coolidge, Bob Joles, and Hayden Rolence features a musical score by Henry Jackman and will be released on January 5, 2022. Cast * Billy Crystal as Laval, A Leader of a Team of Operatives and Crown Prince Lion * Dakota Fanning as Eris, A Member of Laval's Team and Princess Eagle * Billy Eichner as Cragger, A Member of Laval's Team and Prince Crocodile * Seth Green as Worriz, A Member of Laval's Team and Prince Wolf * Asa Butterfield as Razar, A Member of Laval's Team and Prince Raven * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Rogon, A Member of Laval's Team andPrince Rhino * Ben Foster as Gorzan, A Member of Laval's Team and Prince Gorilla * Jason Alexander as Bladvic, A Member of Laval's Team and Prince Bear * Thomas Haden Church as Fluminox, A 10,000 year old Phoenix * Mark Ruffalo as Sir Fangar, A 10,000 year old Sabre-Toothed Tiger * Brian Cummings as Tormak, A 10,000 year old Tiger * Jennifer Coolidge as Li'Ella, A 10,000 year old Lion, and Laval's Love Interest * Bob Joles as Lagravis, A King Lion, Laval's Father and Lavertus's Brother * Hayden Rolence as Flinx, A 10,000 year old Phoenix, Son of Fluminox * Kim Jung Hyun as King Crominus, A King Crocodile, Cragger and Crooler's Father and Queen Crunket's Husband * Zoey Deutch as Queen Crunket, A Queen Crocodile, Cragger and Crooler's Mother and King Crominus's Wife * Anna Friel as Crooler, A Princess Crocodile, Cragger's Sister and King Crominus and Queen Crunket's Daughter * Jimmy Kimmel as Plovar, A Dentist Plover * Tiffany Haddish as Rinona, A Princess Rhino, and Rogon's Sister * Val Kilmer as Lavertus / ShaoWind, A Speedorz Lion, Lagravis's Brother and Laval's Uncle * Tony Hale as Vardy, A 10,000 year old Vulture * Ian McKellen as Icebite, A 10,000 year old Polar Bear * Evan Rachel Wood as Maula, A 10,000 year old Mammoth * Curtis Stone as Motrott, A 10,000 year old Mammoth * Nick Kroll as Mungus, A 10,000 year old Mammoth * Dave Franco as Lundor, A 10,000 year old Leopard Production After the final episode of Chima, WAG decided to make a film based on the show. Production began on October 18, 2019. On November 21, 2019, Billy Crystal, Dakota Fanning, Billy Eichner, Seth Green, Asa Butterfield, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Ben Foster, Jason Alexander, and Bob Joles were cast. On January 5, 2020, Thomas Haden Church, Hayden Rolence, Jennifer Coolidge, and Mark Ruffalo joined the film. Chris McKay joined in for directing duties. On April 1, 2020, it was set to release on January 5, 2022. On October 12, 2020, Henry Jackman composed the score.. A first trailer was released on August 3, 2021. A second trailer was released on November 5, 2021. A final trailer was posted on November 24, 2021, in front of "Tokyo Zoo". Trailer transcripts The Lego Chima Movie/Trailer transcripts Home Media The Lego Chima Movie was released on DVD on May 27, 2022. Category:2022 films Category:LEGO Movies Category:Fantasy films Category:Science-Fiction films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated movies Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Films Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Brothers Animation